If only the World was Normal
by appletopsbookworm
Summary: Have you ever met Cammie Morgan a girl with extreme talents? Yes? No? Huh. What about inhuman talents? Everybody wants Cammie including her parents who left her for some mysterious reason. How about how she trust FBI agents ready to become CIA not to mention the green eyed smirker who kissed on her lips day of school. Plz vote on my poll! And plz review otell me how you really feel
1. Chapter 1

The last time I had seen my parents was when I was twelve years old. It had been five years since my parents want missing. Five years since they promised to come back. I have been running from FBI not Child Services. Even though to the Child Service and the public I was just another missing family. No the FBI knew everything more than I knew and it was pretty obvious over the years. It was no problem getting money. I would convince random people to give me their computer and hack myself into banks giving me enough money to bribe mobsters into being my parents as dangerous as it was. I had them enroll me in school. My parents never did take me ti school. Always home schooling me...

My new mom was Betty Entaré, a French mobster who was some how related to John Gotti. Unlike my other "parents" she was more soft like a mother though she had never been one. Her demand on money wasn't that high making her happy easier. She enrolled me into Gallagher Academy a place I already knew by the name would be horrible. I also hated that I made the mistake to find a mobster in the richest part of New York

I felt a soft hand touch my hair and alarmed me to jump out of bed to see Betty. She was about a few inches taller than me with bleach blonde hair and streaks of dark brown curled up into a bob. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight and she had a white blouse, black pencil skirt, and red stillettoes. Weirdly, she looked like Marylin Manroe except more softer. Her smile was perfect and didn't at all look like a drug lord... which was perfect.

"Sorry to wake you. Just wanted to give you our schedule. I will be in Long Island right after we go to your and settled down. Oh! And I enrolled you for volleyball so your outfit and uniform is on the bench. By the way get dressed for school and..." Betty sighed,"I have never been a parent in my life so please excuse me for my bad parenting skills."

"Betty your doing great," I mumbled. I wanted to go back to sleep but I knew she was the throw-ice-type. I grabbed the uniform she had layed out for me on the bench and tried it on in the mirrors Betty smiled and left the room. I posed a bit for the mirror and then smiled. I had on black knee socks and blue plaid mini skirt along with along with a royal blue plaid vest. I honestly thought I looked cute and decided to pull my hair into a ponytail. I pulled cream lace backpack off the bench and carried it into the living room. Betty was watching Good Morning America as I walked in.

"You look pretty," Betty smiled."You ready?" Her thick french/brooklyn accent chimed in unexpected. Betty opened the door for me and we walked to the golden elevator at the end of the hallway wrapped with Christmas decorations. We walked into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. I sighed noticing we had to go down thirty floors and awkwardly looked down." We should get to know each other since all we know is I'm a drug dealer and your a runaway kid," I laughed. After a few minutes I had a good question for Betty.

"I have a question-"

"Uh-huh," she responded before I could ask her.

"How is your face so awesome when you co lead a mob?" Almost immediately Betty laughed.

"I actually have only smoked once when I was thirteen. Once I became a business mogul people started to notice me for my beauty. Cammie people know the side effects of smoking and drugs but they just don't care. Now I care I need my beauty to get through this business and I'm not throwing my life away for cigars," Betty said,"What about you? Why are you being chased?"

"I really don't know. My parents left one day when I was twelve and never came back. They told me to stay away from the FBI that I had a special talent they want, told me they love me, and promised to come back," I felt a pang of pain through as I talked.

"They didn't."

"Nope," I sighed. Just in time, the elevator opened into the fancy lobby smooth marble everywhere. Three chandeliers shined down on us as we walked outside into the cold hard city. A black Porshe was parked in the vallet and a older man about sixty to seventy with a black suit smiling. He had white soft short haircut and gray darks eyes his skin was wrinkled and pale. He was standing next to the car grinning happily.

"Kinfel this is Cammie Morgan. Cammie this is Kinfel he will be your ride for school and home when I'm on trips. And Kinfel I want you to treat Cam good. Cam if you have anything you have to complain about tell me got it?" I nodded along with Kinfel. We then got in the car and drove through the traffic of NY. Suprisingly, Kinfel was a real road rage and cursed his soul out with all the windows up. After all the yelling we finally get to the school and I feel as if a cannonball hit my stomach. As we walk up the grand birch moss stairs of the school if felt a few pair of eyes staring at me. Betty directed me to a room with purple and blue walls and a bunch of kids and teacher. Everyone turned to stare as I walked in and the teacher stood up quickly. His eyes widen as he lied them upon Betty.

"Hello you must be Mrs. Entaré, " the man brushed pass me and shook Betty's hand. He had dark brown hair dark blue eyes and tan skin with the most perfect face.

"Call me Ms. Entaré," Bet smiled. Soon after a mix of whispers and whistles go through the room as the teacher bows and kisses her hand again and again and agian. Betty slowly slipped her hand away from his lips,"Thank you but I'm just here to know if Cammie will be alright." She squeezed my shoulders and tried to grin but a panicked face came instead." You won't get in trouble right?" Her voice cracked as she hugged me firmly and quickly walked out the classroom leaving me alone with the class.

"Hi Cammie! Can I call you that? Anyway my name is Anthony Sawner or Mr. Sawner and I will be your homeroom and math teacher for this year. Right now, Zach my son will be your guide since you have the same classes and his locker has been set up next yours. Zach?" Mr. Sawner pointed at Zach and Zach and he waved his hands in the air. He had dirty blond ruffed up hair with emerald green eyes and spects of blue. He was smirking ...right at me. He looks buff but not to much and maybe an inch or two taller than me. It seem all the girls had been staring at him and once they sall the direction he was staring at glared at me. A bell rang before I could settle down and three girls walked by and pushed my folders over then giggled as they strutted away toward Zach who was still talking to his friend who was 6'1, brown eyes, and had dark hair. I stopped staring and continued cleaning my folders. It took me a few seconds to notice an extra hand helping me. I looked up at a girl you would of thought to be a covergirl with her black soft hair that went mid down her back and the perfect shade of blue eyes she had the same outfit as me on except hers was green.

"My name is Macey McHenry. So sorry about those girls there just jealous," Macey had a thin New York accent that was still noticeable. She lifted up my backpack and gave it to me.

"What is there to be jealous about?" I sighed.

"Zach is into you. I heard the girls complain that Zach couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"And why is that good?"

"No. Its just Zach is the most popular guy in school everybody worships him. Not me though I absolutely hate him after his ritual prank." My ears perked up.

"What ritual?"

"He kisses the new girls on their first day."

"No way."

"Uh-huh."

"He's in all my classes." Macey patted my shoulder.

"Good luck." Macey smiled and ran out the room leading Zach to me. He was smirking... again.

"You ready Gallagher Girl!" He said.

"What did you just call me?"

"If you don't mind I call the girls that."

"Well I do mind."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Gallagher Girl." Zach mumbled.

"Just take me to class." I rolled my eyes. He smirked again and It was starting to get annoying.

"Just one thing," Zach smirked. Ugh!" You kiss me." He whispered in my ear making my eyes widen and myself shudder.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I back into a wall and Zach followed."I have a boyfriend!" I yelled a little too loud. Zach backed away in shock." Yeah his name is Jack...Elton! And... he's British... and lives in Long Island. Yes... yes!" I said. I was never a good liar ever but for some reason Zach seemed to believe it. He covered his shock with a smile.

"My bad-" With a flash of lightning Zach grabbed my waist, swooped me down, and lightly kissed me letting me kiss back. _WAIT I WAS KISSING BACK!_ It took me a few minutes to understand what I was doing and we gently moved our lips away from each other. We walked to class in silence and all I could think was WOW...


	2. The Meeting

**Just wannted to give you information about the slight change to the story. I'm having problem about if this should be fantasy or adventure. Plz review and tell me which one so I can contiue without confusing any of you. Btw this chapter is about unkown agent talking about a unknown subject can you guess the subject and three of the agents? (exept four which is new) **

**The nerdiest of them all...**

**-appletopsbookworm :-)**

The four of them sat in the Missoinary Room waiting for the chief to come in and report. They all knew it wasn't going to be a good report. Emerald Boy smired which made Cute Upton glare while Charmed and Hacked stared awkardly.

"You couldn't let me have _one _target!" Cute Upton threw hers hand in the air making Emerald smile.

"She obviously thinks I'm irristable.""You kissed her.""And she kissed her back.""I hate you!""You don't think I know that already?""She doesn't like you, especially after what happened between you and her." She scoffed,"Why are you so interested?"

"Why are you so interested?" Emerald glared,"Besides can I not the like the most beautiful girl in the universe?"

"Its true." Charmed bud in.

"Oh shut up!" Emerald and Cute said in unison. Then Upton brought herself back into the conversation,"You know you can't have relationships with the target during missions." Upton smiled."Besides, why don't let **** go for ******?" Emerald's face darkened.

"****, you wouldn't go for it right?" Emerald stared at Charmed.

"I-I-I if I... yes." Charmed stammered.

"Dude?" Emerald put his hand to his heart." I thought we were friends? Plus I'm the oldest in this relationship." Charmed rolled his eye.

"First of all I'm your brother not my friend. Second, I'm only three months younger ya douche."

"Team ****!" Cute cheered standing out of the chair and pumping her fist the air. She stared down at Hacked who was on her own little walk in wonderland she was looking at the table not btherng to show her face."***? What team you on **** or ****?" Hacked looked up to Cute letting everybody gasp. She was as pale as a ghost and her eyes as red blood."***! Oh ***! What did you do!" Hacked tried to say something but no words came out. Except one...

"Matthew Morgan."


	3. Political Sides

After we got to the hospital they told us to stay In the waiting room and that they would update us soon. But the thing was that was three hours ago and whenever we asked they didn't know what we were talking or they just didn't give a crap. Which irritated us even more. Not only that but they treated us like two year olds and we weren't, we were seventeen year olds ready to fight... literally. Zach ran his hand through his hair while Grant tapped his foot vigorously. Zach stood up from the chair and walked toward the desk again in the desk was a girl in her twenties she had a blond messy bun and yellow scrubs. She was typing on her computer doing god knows what.

"Can you _please_ just tell me where Elizabeth Sutton is?" Zach stared at the girl on her computer. Him and Grant had asked her four times, so it wasn't just annoying to her it was annoying to us. She rolled her eyes and continued typing, I tried to get up from the chair but Grant gripped onto my arm even harder. His eyes were blue like the sky and he had dark brown hair. He kinda looked like Liam Hemsworth polar opposites of Zach, who looked like Zac Efron when he finally cut the Justin Bieber hair off. Honestly, together they looked cute as brothers.

"Macey, you know I can't let you go. We can't let your bad side come out especially in a crowded room," Grant laughed. It was true though, the society trapped from beating the snot out of her. I still had one way beating the women up without violence... (sadly).

"Politics! Its away of intimidating people without actually hurting peeps especially since I'm-"

"The senator's daughter yeah, yeah, yeah I'm not letting you go still. There's a 65.7% if I let you go you'll just attack."

"Take the chance Grant. .Chance," I smiled. Grant still shook his head making angry, I calmed myself and kept the rage inside and with my free hand pulled a tooth pick out and stab it through his left sleeve barely touching his soft skin. " 't make me do this," I glared. For a second Grant had a slight terror in his eyes. He knew I could go so deep it would hit a vessel and oxygen and blood to start pouring out causing internal bleeding.

"Macey."

"Grant."

"Fine. Just-don't you know hurt her you know I will be watching." He said nonchantly. I nodded and he let go of my arm and I stood out the chair and walked toward Zach and the girl. Zach cocked his head at me then turned to Grant and glared,"Move," I narrowed my eyes and shoved Zach out of the yellow scrubs vision, making Zach sigh and sit down. I turned to the scrubs and smiled, crossed my arms, and leaned onto her desk.

"Hi. My names Macey I'm Elizabeth Sutton's friend. My best friend she went into one of medical rooms at 15:56 or 3:56 and the doctors said they would update soon. The thing is that was three hours ago. So can you just like tell me anything you know after they took her?" The woman glared and focused her eyes on the computer, so to annoy her, I snapped my finger in her face,"Honey listen to me _you are_ going to tell me where Elizabeth Sutton is and if you don't, I will have my dad senator of New York close to vice president shut this place down no matter how many people or innocent people are in athis hospital. I will tear this place limb to limb to get my friend back no matter what and if you think bluffing think again. I will make your life so miserable even your mom won't wanna be around you. You think there's way out trust me dear tell police or government they will kill you and cover it up and you will never exist. You got it?" I smiled and notice I was a few inches from her face and backed up. The girl seemed terrified and her cheeks turned pale. She started typing quickly and from the printer a paper came out , she took the paper and gave it to me. I looked excited as the paper told me her room and grabbed Grant and Zach's hands. "C'mon guys! Off to the seventh floor!" I cheered

**Few minutes later...**

The doctors told the agents about what happened to Liz. Apparently Liz was drugged and their guess was Matthew Morgan the last word Liz said when she talk to us. They said Liz was in a coma and it would take 3 weeks to recover.

"Don't tell me is was cocaine?" I asked.

"No." The doctor shook his head

"Weed?"

"No."

"Heroine?"

"No."

"Meth! It was meth!"

"Can I ask you how you know all these drugs?"

"How 'bout you."

Silence.

I stroked Liz's pixie cut strawberry red hair her face was still pale and for some reason she was smiling. The tree of them wondered the most important thing... who was Matthew Morgan? They all knew for sure whoever they were did it, but unfortunately Liz would be on a journey for three weeks. Zach and Grant immediately calmed down after the sall Liz. She was small but soo tough, she surprisingly didnt play by the rules. The rebel of the group.

My mind full of thoughts. Thoughts about Cammie, Liz , and the mystery person who tried to kill Liz. I mean why? What do they want from her? I tried to think back when Liz was acting supicous. I still thought that Liz did drugs and was hiding it but I knew Zach and Grant would think I was crazy so decided to keep it inside. One thing I knew though is hat I'm going to that person. No I will. No matter what.

**So what did you think good or bad? I was gonna make a cammie pov but knew it would be confusing not to tell what happened to Liz.I decided to make it fantasy and add on to it. Also thank you so much for the reviews!**

**The nerdiest of them all...**

**~appletopsbookworm**


	4. Nothing is Never Normal

I stared at the at the ceiling not bothering to blink. It was about two thirty in the morning and it was snowing hard. I was still in the soft big bed of Betty's guess room and I really wanted to get out. Betty told me that room I was sleeping in use to be her younger sister's, Alita, until she dissapeared at twenty years old. She says that she would of been twenty five if they found her but they couldn't even find a body. As much as you would of thought it would of felt creepy it made me feel safe.

I wanted to go asleep but I couldn't, a dream had scared me awake. There was a voice-no a familar man's voice telling me to _follow the stars_ and repeating it. I knew it could only be one voice that soft voice I still remember. It was my dad voice that was telling me that. The thing that alarmed me was my parents left five years ago and i didn't know if they were dead or alive. Not only that but Betty's sister and my parents left the same year and have been gone for both five years.

I pulled the blankets off me and tip toed toward the window pane and sat down gazing at the skyscrapers hovering over the buildings. I glance at the dark sky glooming down on me. No stars in the sky none at all. I was use to it though since I went to the rural part of the states. What did it mean? Follow the stars, follow the stars, follow the stars. There were barely stars due to pollution of the city. It must of meant something, my dream, maybe my parents were alive? If they were here I dont know what I would think about them coming back.

I shook the thoughts out my mind and and slipped back into bed. Hopefully the weekend would be better than my week which wasn't as bad as I thought it would be besides kissing Zach and the bratty clique. I met a few more people, one whose name was Elizabeth and another named Grant. Liz, had strawberry blonde pixie cut hair and her height was at my shoulders. Her cheekbones were small and she smiled almost all the time except when in class she was hardworking. Grant, well I was surprised he wasnt with the popular kids. He had the face of Liam Hemsworth and personality of person that keeps their trait inside but once your friends show you his funny side.

For the rest of night I easily slept through the night until another voice woke me up. This time it was a womans. She was saying _use your talent and nothing will hurt_ you and repeated. I knew it was mom the way she soothed through her word out like she was the most perfect person on earth. What was next Betty's sister Alita was going to talk to me too? It was too creepy to be true my parents talking to me... through my mind. Or maybe it was just a dream right?

I tossed and turned for the rest of the night until the sunrose, after that I coudnt help but yawn and pull the blanket off me like I was in a movie. Though, I felt like I was someone was gonna jump out and kill me. I ignored the thought and glanced at my phone. 7:32. Ugh! Why couldn't I be like normal people and wake up in the afternoon? Instead, I jumped out of walked into the living room and smelled breakfast on the way. When I walked in I sall Betty watch tv. She smiled. Her legs were crossed and she had a nice black dress with white heels. She stood up and walked toward me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Alright Cam, I'm gonna be in Buffalo until monday, but before I leave we need to establish rules. Rule#1, No drugs... nope-and don't think you can hide anything from me. Rule#2 No wild parties. I've got eyes in the back of my head and even if you have a wild party not to many of those scum kids ok. And rule#3 your friends will not be criminals nor goody tissues. I want them to be in the middle kay? Oh and tell that Sawner kid I will bury him if he ever kisses you again. Got it?" Betty grinned. I nodded and chuckled a bit.

"Your becoming a mom," I sung. Betty quickly shook her head, waved her hands, and slammed the door behind her. I immeaditly ran to the cabinets and grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. Then i ran to my room and grabbed my hello kitty robe that me and Betty bought me from the mall from the bench and put it on. I ran to get the popcorn and plopped on the couch putting my legs on the bench in front of the soft gray couch. I could finally watch my marathon of Game of Thrones since i was to busy running from FBI in my last house. I needed to catch up...quick.

I had been going at the episodes for three hours and i couldnt stop now. But what annoyed me the most is that someone had to knock on the door and ruin my marathon. That someone though was Macey and Zach. I opened the door a bit to only reveal my face and not my embarrasing robe. They both were smiling and I almost felt bad for not grinning- almost it was Saturday and I wanted be lazy no offense to them.

"What are you guys doing here? Including you Zach." I glared and Zach responded with a smirk. He put his arm around Macey's waist and smiled.

"Actually me and Macey are-"

"Partners in a project," Macey cut in and narrowed her eyes at Zach and slapped his arm that was still off her waist. I could feel the red of my face wipe away as Macey slapped him in his face and my shock quickly turned into laughter." So you gonna let us in?"

"Yeah no. Ya see I was watching this show and you kinda interrupted me so... wait how did you find where i live?" I crossed my arms and cocked my head.

"Phone Book!"

"Internet!" Macey and Zach said in unison and stared at each other then stared back at me.

"Internet!"

"Phone Book!" They did the same thing again. I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceilings and cocked my hip to a side.

"Look, once you guys have your story together come back but for now let me have my peace and leave." I smiled and slammed the door but unfortunately Macey jabbed her shoe through the door and slipped into my apartment right before I closed the door leaving Zach alone. She grabbed my wrist and pulled a black collar out her purse and put on my wrist a click sounded and red pixels surrounded by the collar. I look at the collar and looked back at Macey. I held my wrist showing the one wih the collar.

"What the heck is this Macey!"

"Your my project every time you do something good it will alert my I phone and if you do something bad my phone will be alerted and you will be electrocuted." Macey misheaviously smiled." Now what was that show that made you almost close the door on me?"

"Macey, get this o-"

"So everybody is just going to forget about me? Oh I guess, since I kissed Cammie and now everyone hates me!"I could hear a slight hint of joy in Zach's voice as he said those stupid words. I felt my cheeks burn red as I gritted and looked at Macey who looked the same as me. I walked toward the door and slowly opened the door to see Zach's smirk. I grabbed him by his dark royal blue jacket and almost socked him in his eye but he ducked and slid into the apartment and closed door joining us in our little family reunion.

"Cammie don't!" Macey cried.

Immeatiatly after I felt a shock go through as I charged at Zach and took a look at Macey who had a evil smile on her face."Shit!" I yelled. I glared at her took five slow steps toward her with red beginning to come back on my face, I took a deep breath, and exhaled a bit." You know what? I had bad/good week at school and thought you know just maybe I would have a nice weekend. But no. I have kids from school that track me down and make my life a living hell. And don't say it was just because of your project together!" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but be distracted by Zach who had put his hand cupped around his mouth and his eyes had widened." What are you looking at?" I glared.

"You watch Game of Thrones?" He asked. I folded my arms and stared at him.

"Yes-"

"Oh! Did you see the part when the king got-"

"No I didn't see that part so don't tell me anything-wait so you watch Game of Thrones?"

"Eat, pray, and read it I love Game of Thrones."

"You sound like a real dork for a popular guy."

"Did you just say I was sexy?"

"You know your a real jag. Right?" I squinted.

"A sexy jag?"

" .God that was so hilarious," I said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Macey who had a worried face and was looking at her phone. Her face quickly turned pale so she brushed her face expression away with a smile and stood up." Cammie, I have to go... my dad and my mom have this political... dinner I have go to-" Macey stammered. Zach raised his eyebrows as he stared into Macey's eyes.

"Macey, you want me to go with you?" Zach asked as he reached for the door knob of my front door. Macey shook her head," No, stay with Cammie..." Mace's voice was loud almost like Zach didn't have a choice. Zach quickly nodded and let Macey get her bag together. Zach then walked toward the couched and plopped down.

"I see your still on season threeso lets get to season four," Zach questioned. I stared at Zach blank faced and turned back to Macey and mouthed the words, " Pay me later." Macey giggled but her face seemed to show sadness and happiness. She strutted out the door and closed it. _Ugh this was gonna be a long day. _

**Like it? Hate it? I changed a bit of the summary because it really doesn't sound that interesting. Also, just looked at the traffic graph, and guess what? 1,000 people looked at it but only six people reviewed it. Come on we can do better than that! Plz review and just tell me how you really feel! **

**The nerdiest of them all...**

**~appletopsbookworm**


End file.
